


You make me feel brand new

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim tells Blair how much he loves him and thanks him for all he's done for him.





	You make me feel brand new




End file.
